Gregor and the War of Fire and Ice
by EverlastingImpression
Summary: Hope is lost. Luxa has been overthrown and replaced, and the entire Underland divided between two main allegiances. Gregor has moved to Virginia, but soon discovers that there is a path that leads to the Uncharted Lands. He is saved by a enigmatic girl named Amber, who has an unusual power over fire. Can Gregor save his friends and bring the Underland together again?
1. Prologue

Peace. It was an odd concept to grasp, but a solution to the world's problems. Some time had passed, and peace did prevail... at least, for now.

It was a spectacular day in its own right. Down in the arena, a boy with silver hair and lilac eyes shining in happiness had his finger locked in a bat's claw, and began to recite,

"Nike, the Flier, I bond to you,

Our life and death are one, we two.

In dark, in flame, in war, in strife

I save you as I save my life."

The bat, an extraordinary creature with black striped white fur, replied,

"Howard, the human, I bond to you,

Our life and death are one, we two.

In dark, in flame, in war, and strife,

I save you as I save my li-"

It was then that it happened. Two unseen silhouettes appeared in the arena, and revealed themselves.

The shock of seeing two Overlanders standing there, without crawlers or fliers or even gnawers, caused everyone to go silent for a second before falling into a huge clamor. The members of the council stopped paying attention to Howard and Nike as they murmured a few words to each other, confirming to themselves that there were no prophecies currently looming over their heads. But what a coincidence; two Overlanders that had navigated through the Underland to Regalia! That shouldn't have happened, it was impossible.

But, there they stood; living proof of what was once thought impossible. The tall, thick set girl clad in jeans and a red T-shirt had shoulder length, frizzy auburn hair, and was holding a couple of knives. That matched with the maniacal shine in her reddish brown eyes gave her the appearance of someone that had escaped from a high security asylum. She stood there panting for a moment, before fixing her eyes on Howard and charging at him, prepared to throw her knife.

That's when the second girl intervened. In an impossible move, she drew her sword and knocked it to the ground swiftly, the blade accidentally slicing across Howard's shirt. This one wore a simple gray shirt and black pants. Her pitch black hair went to her mid back and her body shape very much reminiscent to Nerissa's in that she was thin. Very thin, and now that she'd stopped her companion's knives had resumed an almost hunched position. Her eyes were the most unusual of her appearance, however. For one, they were a clear blue-ish unique even in the Overland. For two, they held the intelligence of beyond a genius. Oh, they held craziness, too. But one look at her, and you knew that she was much more dangerous than the other one.

"Stop you, Amber, stop you," she said then. Her voice was as icy as her eyes, and what confused the Regalians even further was that she was speaking not like an Overlander, but an Underlander. From the stands, a gnawer cracked up. He was a massive brute; with an unusual black and white pelt. He stood to his feet, and spoke.

"Hey, hey, hey! So, the rumors were true!" the rat called out. "Blueclaw really did take in a couple of Overlanders!"

Evidently, the other gnawers had heard this rumor before, but likely not have believed it until now.

"Those are the pups she took in?" Another asked, scrutinizing the girls below. "Dustray, you think that they are Emberflame and Ryefrost?"

"Well, this is going to grow to be entertaining, the return and proof of Emberflame and Ryefrost's existence," commented a large gray rat to the Underland girl standing next to him. She straightened the gold band upon her head, and he continued, "So, what's your wonderful plan this time, Luxa?"

Luxa glowered at the rat; either they had been arguing quite recently or she hadn't yet decided what to do about the growing commotion and chaos. Probably both.

"Is Blueclaw here to be conversed with?" The black haired girl, Ryefrost, asked. She hadn't yet sheathed her sword. "Or someone of authority?"

"We should just do it, Rye," Emberflame muttered, each of her hands tight around a knife. "And fast."

They lowered their heads together and exchanged a few words.

That's when Luxa finally found the words to say. "Greetings, Overlanders. There is much for you to speak about, but perhaps that would be better done inside."

Ryefrost gave a low bow. "We shall proceed now into your palace, Queen Luxa."

"Dionysus!" A thickset guard stumbled forward when she called his name. "Escort Emberflame and Ryefrost inside. I shall join once my cousin's bonding ceremony is complete."

"Many thanks for the opportunity you have presented us," Ryefrost continued, sheathing her sword. "I am excited to dine with you later, I hope?"

Emberflame was glaring at the ground nearby. Luxa glanced at her, and said finally, "Will Emberflame be dining also?"

"We do not separate," Ryefrost replied over her shoulder as she followed Dionysus. "Oh, no... we work together. Always."

…...

The feast following Howard and Nike's bonding ceremony was the high point of the day. Little did anyone eating know that the peace that surrounded them was ending soon. That was, until right after dinner.

Luxa had just finished the last of her mushrooms when a panting, heaving form stumbled into the room. The others looked up in surprise, and the guard stared at them all the while attempting to staunch the flow of blood from his throat.

"D-Dionysus is dead," he wheezed. "I came across his body. Ryefrost and Emberflame have turned on us. The city is under siege."

Just as he spoke, the horns began to blow.

"From what, the Gnawers?" Luxa demanded, but the man fainted to the ground. She kneeled by his side. "Schede, can you speak?"

The large rat that had spoken to Luxa earlier got to his feet, overcoming his surprise quickly. "Schede is dead now. I have not known of any plans the gnawers may have to attack the humans. We need to hurry up now, Luxa. Mount up."

"I don't take orders from you, Ripred," she whispered, glaring at the rat. The others in the room had already begun to mount their fliers and leave the dining hall.

"Do we really have time for this?" Ripred hissed. "Being as your city is under siege, it might be prudent to hurry up. I'm going to alert Moss."

"Of course," Luxa said quickly, glaring at him as he bounded away and running over to Aurora. That was when she felt the metallic of the blade against her throat, and angled her head back to look her attack full in the eyes. She gave a little squeak as blood, her blood, began to drip onto the ground as the knife cut into her flesh.

"Don't move, sweet Luxa," the sweet, honey like voice crooned. "I think you've been queen long enough."

The blade dug deeper into Luxa's throat, and blood began to bubble in her mouth as she tried to squeak. Aurora, confused at first, flew at them but was quickly intercepted by the other girl's silver bat.

"I won't kill you now, though. Oh, I think I might need you first." She whispered, watching as the faster and larger silver bat overpowered Aurora. "Bonds really did backfire on you, didn't they?"


	2. There's an Entrance

Gregor rested in the shade of an apple tree, sipping on a glass of water. It had been exactly six months today since he'd been to the Underland, but his parents had promised that at some point they'd take a family vacation to New York City. He sighed. Whenever 'some point' was.

He wasn't exactly sure where Lizzie and Boots had wandered off. This sudden realization hit him hard, and he bounded to his feet, cursing as he spilt his water.

"Eh, lovely," he muttered. "Man, now what in the unfortunate events of my life?"

He knew that it was foolish to be angry at the fact that his water had soaked his shirt, but couldn't help but feel irritated. He was always irritated nowadays. Ever since they'd moved to Virginia and he didn't know when his family would visit, he always felt angry. Gregor almost always blamed it on his rager sensations; he was almost constantly on the verge of raging. The local gang, that called themselves Virginian Assassins, had learned pretty quickly that he was not one to be trifled with.

"Eh," he said again, wiping the sweat off his brow. He missed the coolness of the Underland. "Lizzie? Boots?" He called, beginning to feel worried. Lizzie was even more prone to panic attacks now, mostly associated with never seeing the Underland, and specifically Ripred, again. And Boots was still constantly roaming around, trying to find entrances to the Underland. Too bad there wasn't one, he thought to himself. Then he could escape the heat and the boredom.

It was an unusually hot day for spring this weekend. Most kids had someone to hang out with. But not Gregor; his awful personality and temper matched with his fighting skills made most kids avoid him. All except Mina and Alex. They still spoke to him, although it was an odd friendship since the two of them hated each other's guts with a burning passion almost equivalent to that of some humans and gnawers. He shook his head. It made no sense to him, but he figured it didn't matter anyway.

"I should probably make an attempt at friendships," Gregor said aloud, before shouting their names again. He was beginning to feel worried now. They were supposed to come when called; they both knew that. He ran from the orchard and into the woods when he found Boots' sandal smeared with blood.

"Boots!" he called louder, panicking. "Lizzie!"

And that's when he heard a scream. Lizzie.

"I'm coming!" He called. He made his way into an unusually large rock crevice, slipping in easily.

'It's a cave,' was his first thought, filled with wonder. The sunlight hit the crystals just perfectly, creating various rainbows around.

And then he saw more blood.

Whipping around, he found himself face to face with one of the largest rats he'd seen in his life. The Underland kind.

"Oh, jeez, oh jeez," he whispered, backing away as he examined its light gray and white splotched fur. The thing was monstrous, and could easily rival Ripred in size.

Ripred. What would he do in this situation?

Yet, no matter how hard Gregor thought, he didn't know. He didn't have a weapon, not even a torch or a can of root beer. What's more, another rat, this one with a foxlike russet pelt, came into view. This one was significantly smaller; it was so skinny he could easily count all of its ribs. However, the other gnawer nodded to it respectfully. "Redlyn, I'm glad to see you have made it."

"And you, too, Cloudscree," she replied. Gregor knew immediately after hearing the higher pitched voice of Redlyn that she was female. He wondered if the two rats had a Pearlpelt/Twirltongue relationship. That might make things confusing if Cloudscree was as psychotic as the Bane. Not to mention that Cloudscree was an odd name for an Underland rat; it had probably never seen a cloud in its life.

"You can eat the boy," Redlyn continued lazily. "I want the two girls to myself."

"You're not eating Lizzie and Boots. I won't let you," Gregor said, shaking slightly as the rager sensation began to kick in. But what good would it do without a weapon?

"I have no interest in their flesh, although the little morsel looks mighty tasty," Redlyn replied. "I want them for ransom and the manipulation of creatures. You, the warrior? No one cares about you except for a few crazies. And you're far too dangerous to keep around."

"Luxa!" he blurted out, and could already feel the blush rising to his cheeks.

Redlyn burst out laughing, that awful laugh that Gregor hated so much. "Yeah, well, maybe her. But she doesn't matter anymore, after her unfortunate fall."

"...Fall?"

"She was overpowered by a gnawer and slaughtered," Redlyn replied, sounding almost bored. Then, "Cloudscree, why isn't he dead yet?"

Lizzie and Boots finally came into view, where Redlyn lazily intercepted and pinned them.

And then Cloudscree leaped for Gregor's throat.


End file.
